I Would
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Boomer wants to be with Bubbles, but has hit a few 'minor' problems. This is the one shot I made eariler and it got delated by a person so I went ahead and took off the lyrics. Make sure you listen to the song. :)


This is a one shot! :)

I do not own characters nor the song.

I Would by One Direction and here is the link if you wish to hear it. XD

/watch?v=5z3KFXXnmy8

~Bubblycutie

* * *

There was this girl that I really like. She has a blonde curly hair, sky blue eyes, petite figure, long eyelashes, dark pink plump lips, & a pale complexion. She's so perfect in my eyes. There are only couple problems for me, though. She's Ms. Popular, I'm a band geek/loser, she's social I'm an awkward tall lanky boy! The biggest problem is her boyfriend...

"LOSER!"

I heard someone yell and driving by splashing a puddle with it tire at me. I glared at the big black jeep. Trying to clean my thick glasses with my now muddy shirt. I should've gotten up early to put on my contacts. I trudged along to my locker. I got some dirty looks from other people of the mud and water trailing after me. I pushed my bangs out of my dark blue eyes as I opened my locker.

"Hey Boomer! Can you get my Math book on the top for me?" Asked a softly spoken voice.

I snapped my head to the side, gently recognizing the voice. I smiles down at her grabbing the book and handing it down to her. She smiled the smile that i love. God, i was i could kiss her.

"Thanks Boomer, your a life savo-"

An arm wrapped around her waist. The guy glaring at me, claiming she was his.

"hey babe, who's this loser"

"Um, he's my friend, thanks again Boomer. I'll see you in 3rd." She smiled apologetic at me.

"Anytime Bubbles..."

He pulled her along towards the rest of his group. I watched the group. He was talking loudly with the others not even paying attention to her. She looks out of place. She would smile and nod at the right moments as a few girls talked. I sighed, if only she was mine.

"You ok dude?"

I looked at my best friend James and half smiled. He knew about my heart ache crush.

"Yeah...let's hurry and go to the gum then go to class."

"You'll get her someday dude. Man you need to change."

I nodded as we started walking to the gym. Its where i have all my gym clothes and extras. As I started to change. My imagination started to get the better of me as i threw on my shirt. All i want to do is just kiss her all day and tell her she's beautiful. After pulling up my clean jeans and tying my shoes, I grabbed my backpack.

~Time Skip~

I dragged my feet again towards my locker with my cheeks burning red. Mr. Carriedo my history teacher had ask what was the answer to a question. I shared this class with Bubbles and she sits near the front while i'm in the back therefore i normally daydream of her. Anyways when he called on me i accidentally said soft lips...not only that-

Ow!

"Loser!"

Why does reality hate me?! I threw a glare at the dark haired boy, but knowing for a fact I have no chance against him. I bet he works out daily...I grabbed the paper off my back and threw it in the garbage. A note fell out of my locker when i opened it. Closing my locker i started to read as a walked away from it. The big sloppy handwriting said

**COME TO BAND ROOM BEFORE LUNCH!**

It wasn't signed by anyone, but hey what do I have to lose? More likely it was one of the big shot section leaders. I swear they need to stop growing their egos. A sharp pain hit my shoulder, I winced saw him.

"Watch it four-eyes." He hissed at me.

Being stupid me I mumbled, "You watch it."

He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me close. I froze, shit now I'll have a black eye.

"What was that punk?" He threatens, testing me.

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought."

With that he pushed me into the trash and walked away chuckling. How can Bubbles be with him?! She deserves someone who listens, who is nice, and romantic not a beast. I noticed that he walked up behind Bubbles, smirking. I watch her giggle and playfully push Butch. It looked like he was showing her another of his famous tattoos. While she was looking at it, he looked up at me smirk and glared. I felt a shiver down my spine than quickly turned around and walked to the band room.

I entered the band room, I saw James along with a couple other band smirking at me.

"Boomer my boy, we have an idea how to help you..."

We waited till lunch started and set up the equipment. Thank god she eats outside like most people do. People just stared at us for most of the song. I gave James a few scared looks, but all he gave me was 'Be A Man' kind of look. I saw Bubbles and few of her best friends made their way into the I guess dancing crowd. I got off the staircase and walked up singing the song we made to her.

She looked down blushing, trying to hide her smile. I put my fingers under her chin to make her look at me.

I looked up and saw Butch and cronies glaring at me. Knowing I won Bubbles over. I winked at her and said I'll see you later and bolt for my life.

* * *

"Then what happened Daddy?" A small boy asked.

A little girl echoed, "Yeah!"

"Well I ended up with the girl, I never knew what happened to Butch, probably in jail or something." I answered.

"Boomer, darling be nice. Kids its bedtime." Stood my lovely blue eyed woman.

"Awww! Just a bit longer?" They whined.

"No, Daddy already told a story. You kids need your rest, now give him a kiss and off to bed."

"Fine..." They chorused and did what they were told.

They ran up the stairs to get ready.

My wife was about to follow them until i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you, Bubbles." I spoke quietly in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Band Geek."

"Oh~! You are so going to get it."

She untangled my arms from her waist and smirked at me before running up the stairs.

"You have to catch me in order to do that!"

Laughter and squeals from my family were heard that night. I am honestly glad I did what I did.


End file.
